For Love
by Colby Whitaker
Summary: What would happen if instead of slapping Professor Callahan, Elle kissed him back? A tiny change means so much more to the Professor- and Elle thinks this through. That kiss would be the gateway to much more sinful things. ElleXEmmett
1. For Love

**I do not own Legally Blonde, any of the characters, or song lyrics. I only own this story :)**

**A/N: Hello all, just something I thought of after seeing Legally Blonde the musical and loving it! The story starts in the middle of the scene where Callahan kisses Elle, actually right when he does it! Except that here, everything changes from that point on. Rated M for mature themes and situations because the entire story is based on one, and the musical/ movie were pretty mature in the first place. Also some language. I know most of it is going to be creepy-ish because (spoiler alert :P) Elle sleeps with Callahan, but this is definitely not one of those stories that describes everything in gory detail. It's more focused on Elle's emotional journey, an alternate ending experience, and tons of Emmett/Elle action! 3 I hope you enjoy, and pleasepleaseplease review! PS Sorry if it's slightly OOC at times, I try my best to capture the characters!**

Professor Callahan leans in. And then he grabs my chin with both hands and pulls me into him, his lips connecting with mine forcibly.

I turn rigid, like ice, feeling cold surprise and horror. My hands shove him away automatically, and he lets go of my face abruptly.

I raise my hand to hit him, but it won't move. Everything fades away- Callahan breathing beside me, the hard desk beneath my legs. My mind crystallizes, sharpening my senses, and I think frantically- because I understand what's happening. Time has stopped, just long enough for me to make a decision. But about what?

All I can focus on now is the feeling of my heart dropping steadily farther into my chest. Professor Callahan kissed me. Why would he do that, unless he thought I wouldn't object. My final realization fills me with burning humiliation. He thought I wouldn't object. And it doesn't take long to unravel that mystery. He thinks I'm sleeping my way to the top.

I want the strange time-warp to stop, because I can't wait to hit the bastard. After everything, all the books and sleepless nights and concessions to fashion- after all of that, this man doesn't believe that I did it myself. He thinks that I have to rely on my body to achieve anything. Well he's wrong. And he can go to hell.

But the ethereal standstill doesn't stop. Instead, I'm kept in time stasis, boiling over with anger, and utterly confused.

Am I unconscious? Hallucinating?

I don't see how I could have fainted in the few seconds between staring into Callahan's lust-filled eyes and shoving him away.

His eyes told me more than I wanted to know. That he believed he had found an ambitious new sex toy to play with, and was excited to get started. That that's all he saw when he looked at me. And that when he wanted that from someone, he got it. Always.

I know what I have to do. I have to leave, with what's left of my dignity. How could I have been so stupid, to think that I was actually doing this right? Of course I wasn't. Of course nothing about me will ever be good enough except for my looks. It was stupid to believe that could ever change.

That means my law career is over. If it ever even started. That means that I'll have to go home, say goodbye to Emmett, and abandon helping the underdog. Abandon everything I've worked for and wanted, and face reality- I'm just a blonde. 'Legally' was just an adverb to make me more accessible to the law-school predators.

I laugh bitterly. I should be happy. I've moved on to bigger fish- forget beach bum stalkers, I've got stalkers with higher education now.

The joke doesn't work to cheer me up. Instead, I keep thinking about Harvard- everything I'll have to say goodbye to. Even if my success was all a lie, I'm still going to miss the place. And especially Emmett.

I feel a tear rolling down my cheek. I'm not ready to say goodbye to Emmett. I don't think I ever will be, but now I'll be forced to leave him behind more quickly than I'd ever imagined. Damn Callahan will steal him from me.

Suddenly I don't want to play into his hands. I don't want to give him that control. I want to keep Emmett, I want to keep Harvard and I want to keep feeling that high after helping people with law. And who the hell is this man to crush all of that?

"There's no way. There's no way to keep it all without giving him what he wants," I say out loud. "Come on!" I growl at myself, not ready to give up. "THINK!"

But my mind doesn't divulge any epiphanies. In fact, it stays very silent. I stare listlessly at the wall of the office, knowing I've lost. There's nothing else to consider. Either I lose Harvard, Emmett, and my passion, or I lose my dignity, independence, and morals. A simple choice, right?

An image of Emmett flashes before my eyes. He's smiling, like he always does, laughing and teasing me, reaching out to me to push a strand of hair behind my ear. His fingers brush my shoulder lightly and linger at my collarbone. He traces the edge of the bone with a feather light touch, pinning me down with his warm gaze so that I can't move an inch. All I can do is watch him, and breath him in. I feel a swell of happiness in my throat and chest, and I want to move closer to him. I want to touch him too.

I startle, the mirage gone. Shoving my head into my hands I groan. A fantasy inside a magical standstill? I'm going crazy. But... If crazy involves dreams of kissing Emmett, I think I might like it. Which means I would LOVE insane.

What am I even doing? Emmett is my best friend. He's not... Kissing... But... For the first time, I want him to be more than just a friend. Like... REALLY want him to be.

I love him. I... love him. I _love_ him.

So the simple choice has changed. Love and passion vs. dignity and virtue.

Well. Dignity... I'd be a horrible person if I chose my own pride over love. And virtue... People sin all the time. They go against everything they believe in with ease. If they can, I can. I just have to grit my teeth.

Really, there isn't a choice. I've _always_ been a sucker for love. Love is my driving force.

And right now, it's driving me into the arms of my college law professor. So that I can sleep with him just to be with a different man.

It's horrible. Ridiculous. But I'm not stupid. It's the only way.

I gasp as color and movement come rushing back, until the desk and the man beside me reform. My hand is back where it was- suspended in the air, recoiling from shoving Callahan and on its way back to hit him.

A single tear rolls down my cheek and bile rises in my throat. But my respite from real time has ended, and I have no time to reconsider. How I respond to him in these few seconds will determine everything. No redos. And I've made my choice .

I fight back the disgust in my mind, repelling me from him, and stretch my hand out to his chest. This single motion seems painful- the air between me and him seems actually resistant. But I continue to extend my arm. Saying one last goodbye to my dignity, and to my soul, I clutch the tight fabric of his shirt in my fist.

For love. I'm doing it for love.

The rest of my body follows, until I'm immersed in him, twisting fabric and hair through my fingers and exploring the deepest recesses of his mouth with my tongue.

**Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. The Shark

**I do not own Legally Blonde, any of the characters, or song lyrics. I only own this story :)**

"A-hem."

I jump, breaking away from Professor Callahan, and whirl around to face the door of his office. Warner is standing there with a coffee mug, looking slightly disgusted but mostly... Triumphant. Like I've just proven his suspicions. Well, of course Warner had thought the same thing as Callahan. He never had any faith in me.

"Ah, my coffee, finally," Callahan smirks at his male student. "And my most vulnerable intern. Only one conversation away from ruin, aren't you? How'd you get yourself into that sticky spot, Warner?"

Warner's face falls, and he gulps. "It was just an accident, Professor. Nothing I was supposed to see. And you know what they say; forget mistakes and focus on the future. It's already forgotten."

"Before you go, Warner, think about this. You've made the biggest mistake of your career already. You can't just create blood in the water. You have to _drink_ it to get on top."

Warner's eyes widen. Setting the mug down on the farthest corner of the desk, he stutters a goodbye and disappears through the door.

Callahan takes a sip of the coffee before turning to me. "I knew it," he gloats. "How many did you sleep with to get here? I heard Oprah gave you a recommendation. You sleep with her too?"

I stare at him, appalled. He just starts cracking up, pleased with his own wit.

"I didn't sleep with anyone. I'm reserving that necessity for you. At this level I need serious credentials, and getting by honestly isn't cutting it."

Callahan narrows his eyes at me. "_Really_. So you're telling me you got into this school without seducing a single board member?"

"Yes."

Callahan laughs cruelly. "Bullshit Miss Woods. Come on. How many reasons do you want to give the devil for taking you in, hmm? Why don't you check lying off your list of sins, give yourself a break."

Tears spills out of my eyes before I can stop them, but I don't break eye contact with my teacher. "How many sins do you think you can get away with, Professor?"

"Hundreds and hundreds," he purs, and squeezes me tightly. "Starting with just one."

His hands move to unbutton my suitcoat. I stand stiffly, not resisting but certainly not taking part. I have to let him do what he wants. But I'm not going to... Get _involved_.

Callahan's now on the last button of my white silk top. He slides it off my shoulders with practiced hands, and leans his cheek against my near-bare chest, as if listening to my heart. Satisfied with what he hears, he viciously grabs both my breasts and proceeds to kissing me again. I'm so shocked by it that I almost punch him again, but I stop myself just in time. I resort to closing my eyes and trying to pretend I'm somewhere else. On the beach in Malibu. At home, reading Vogue. _Anywhere_ and doing _anything_ but being molested by my teacher in the middle of his law office.

I shudder as Callahan unhooks the clasp of my bra.

He stops suddenly, leaving the bra hanging limply off of one shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing, Elle?" his eyes rake my body greedily and only take a moment to rest on my face. He addresses me as if in an afterthought, still focused on my bare chest.

"Wha... What do you mean?" I stammer, shivering.

"If you're actually telling the truth, you're new to sleeping your way to the top. So I'll give you a little leeway for lack of experience. But this-" he squeezes my forearm, which is tense, just like the rest of me, "is not how you do it."

He lets go of my forearm and looks me in the eyes for a few seconds before going back to staring at my boobs.

"I... What do you want? What do you want more than my permission?"

Callahan rolls his eyes. "I want _sex_, Elle. A girl like you, I'd think you knew what it was."

"Of course," I breathe.

"So?" he prompts.

"So..." I whisper, too terrified to really think or act effectively.

Callahan throws his hands in the air. "For christ's sake, there is _no way_ you made it here without sleeping with at _least_ all of Harvard's senior staff. How the hell do you even carry out intelligent conversation? It's some magic trick."

"I just-"

"If you don't satisfy me, you're fired in a heartbeat. And your dear friend Emmett is out of work and in jail. I'll see to it neither of you are ever hired again. And there are easy ways to keep you apart, too."

I stare at him. I know. I know. I know that's what would have happened If I hadn't made this choice. But now that it's in black and white, it's ten times more terrifying.

And that terror is enough to make me unzip my own skirt and take off my pink panties. It's even enough for me to lay down under the desk. And stay there when Callahan lays on top of me.

**Review! I love you! **


	3. Pain

**I do not own Legally Blonde, any of the characters, or song lyrics. I only own this story :)**

It's dark outside when we stop. I can see a smudged corner of the moon through Callahan's window, framed by blackness. It's like my self-worth, shrinking and getting encroached by evil.

Callahan sits in his desk-chair, leaving me curled up on the floor. He clicks on his desktop and starts reading the screen intently, not even glancing at me.

I heave myself up, touching the sore spots on my stomach, inner thighs, and neck gingerly. I think they're all going to bruise. I sit up against the far wall of his office, letting hot tears trickle down my face.

"Go to your dorm," Callahan addresses me.

"Umm... I was going to ask you earlier, but I didn't get the forms for Brooke's case yet, and I needed to do them tonight." My voice is quiet and rough to my ears. I clear my throat.

Callahan lifts up from the desk. "You imbecile. Forget the damn homework. But be here in the morning four hours before we move to the courtroom. We'll go to my apartment."

"What? But I have-"

"Cancel whatever you have to do, Elle. Keep up."

"But we just-"

Callahan snickers. "The first day is always the hardest. Just go sleep, and be here on time."

I nod slowly and stand up.

"Observe, Elle. I'm the best there is. Because I know how to," he walks over to me, grabs my butt, and tongues me, "drink the blood."

The Professor shoves me away and throws me my clothing. I quickly step into the skirt and put on the shirt, not  
bothering to button it up, and instead draw the suitcoat tightly around my chest.

I close the door quickly behind me, and lean against the wall of the hallway heavily. The corridor is pitch-black, but a window illuminates the doorway.

_Come on_, I think to myself. _Just get back to your dorm, and you can figure it out there._

I push myself off of the wall and shuffle towards the exit. I emerge into a beautiful night- the air is warm and peaceful, and a slight breeze plays with my tangled hair.

I take a clump of it in my fingers- it's a rat's nest. "Come on," I murmur to the night air, "a fashion emergency has presented itself. You need to take immediate action." But it doesn't work. My voice is tired and flat. I drop the tangle limply, and stare at the campus around me- my adjusting eyes identify a green square: trees, lawns, and bare metal benches. It takes longer than usual to find my dorm, but I make it there.

I strip off my clothes and place my hand on my brush, but my fingers slide away weakly. I'm just so tired.

It's not because of the activity, although it was demanding. Callahan is violent and energetic. It's because I feel dead inside. It's because I made the wrong decision.

Why couldn't I have just gone home? I love the beach and the sun and being a fashion major and hanging out with the Delta Nu girls. Emmett might have even been able to visit once in a while. But now, now that I've given him what he wanted, Callahan won't give me up easily. He'll follow through on his threats.

I do, however, have enough energy to take a forty minute shower. I feel repulsive.

When I'm all dry I crawl into my bed, curling up in the pink sheets completely naked. I won't bother with  
my hair. I won't bother thinking this through anymore. I won't bother because I know that thinking about it will only result in deep, unavoidable pain. And I've never been good with pain.

When I dream, images of Callahan leering at me and Emmett holding me and winning Brooke's case flash behind my eyelids. But all of the images are overcast by a branding, burning agony that leaves my vision seared red.

********************************************  
**Review please! **


	4. Comfort

**I do not own Legally Blonde, any of the characters, or song lyrics. I only own this story :)**

"Elle? Elle! I'm coming in there! Elle!" A muffled voice wakes me. I feel stiff and I ache all over, and my hair is scratching my neck. I probe the nape of my neck with a finger and discover that my hair is all tangled. What happened?

And then I see the purplish bruise on my forearm. From where Callahan pinned my arm down. I sit up slowly, shaking like a leaf, and draw the sheet away from my naked body. I stare at the field of bruises all over my skin, including in places that shouldn't have been touched. And then I vomit.

"ELLE?"

I only then remember the voice coming from outside my door. It sounds positively panicked.

_WHAM_

The door thumps open, dangling slightly off of its hinges, and Emmett comes barreling in, face red and eyes wide with fear.

He stops dead in his tracks when he sees me sitting up in the bed. His first reaction is to turn bright red and turn around. But then his brain registers the rest of the scene- how my hair was tangled atop my head, how I was bruised all over, and how I was sitting in a puddle of vomit.

"Wha... Elle... Could you... Put the blanket... On?" Emmett stutters breathlessly.

I draw the sheet up slowly, trembling. How will I explain?

"Are you... are you good?"

I nod my head until I remember he can't see me, and then emit a small 'uh-huh'.

He props the door back up and closes it. He turns around slowly, and his eyes widen as he takes in the picture again.

Without any further thought, Emmett rushes towards me and pushes my hair back, stroking my back gently. "Oh my god, Elle, are you okay? Elle, Elle, are you okay?" Emmett's voice is choked.

I don't respond.

Emmett moves to cleaning up the bed, removing the soiled blanket. His fingers stop at the edge of my sheet- the only thing keeping me covered. But it's starting to smell and I'm too emotionally wrecked to care.

"It's okay," I whisper, and pull back the sheet so he can take it.

Emmett looks away as he piles the dirty sheet in his arms, but he sees between my legs through the corner of his eye. I'm bruised there, too. Emmett's jaw get's hard and a muscle jumps in the taught skin. His eyes turn to solid stone and I can see unadulterated rage beneath their black surface.

Emmett's eyes rest on a bruise on my arm. His hands are balled into tight fists under the fabric.

"How-. _Who did this to you_?" he says through gritted teeth. "Tell me who and I'll kill them, I swear I will, I swear I'll make them pay."

My heart flutters anxiously, and a tear squeezes out of my eye. "No one. Just a drunk. Just a mistake. Just a stranger," I whisper.

Emmett's eyes gleam and he whirls on me, tightly holding my shoulders. He leans his face in, not even caring about my nudity for once.

"Listen to me Elle. You can be safe. Just tell me who, just show me where I can find them and I swear I'll never let them hurt you again. I'll never let anyone hurt you Elle, don't you see?"

He speaks to me with such intensity that I stop breathing.

"Elle!" Emmett pleads, squeezing my shoulders tighter.

Suddenly it's not Emmett who's holding me, it's Callahan, and his fingers are groping my body again. I squeeze my eyes tight and cry out, flinching back from him.

The pressure on my shoulders disappears.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Elle. Please, please forgive me. Please trust me."

Callahan never apologized, never stopped when I cried out in pain. I open my eyes. It's just Emmett, looking desperately guilty.

"No, I do," I choke out. "I..." I can't do it. I break down and start to sob, and no amount of back rubbing and gentle encouragement from Emmett can get me to stop.

After a while Emmett's shame gets to him again.

"Can you... Do you want to get dressed?"

I shake my head. "You really want me to?" I ask him, sniffling.

"No," he says quickly, then blushes beet red. "I mean, well, if you could, I just... I just didn't want to, you know, make you feel uncomfortable. Because I'm uncomfortable being... Or, sort of... Taking advantage of... But not that I would, you know. I just... I'm uncomfortable with your... With your... _Body_... " Emmett trails off desperately. His eyes widen. "Not that it's not amazing!" he adds quickly. Emmett snacks himself in the forehead. "Oh god."

I smile faintly at him, and, for his benefit, drape the only clean piece of linen left around me.

Emmett walks over to my bureau and extracts a pink hairbrush. He holds it awkwardly for a few moments but then walks over to me and gently sits down behind me on the bed. His movement is slow and cautious.

He runs the brush through my hair. I let out a sigh. It feels nice. We stay silent, sitting close to each other, closer than we ever have, violating that unspoken boundary we always had. That feels nice too.

I manage to make it all the way through the brushing without any more flashbacks. I run my hands through my silky hair obsessively.

"Thank you," I say.

Emmett shrugs. "You didn't show up at the courthouse. Callahan was already pissed when he got there, so I tried to cover for you, but he wouldn't hear any of it. It was a disaster. We lost the case."

"No!" I feel panic welling up in my chest. "I was supposed to help her!"

Emmett rubs my back again until I calm down. "It's not your fault. It's gonna be okay."

"Not for her."

"I called you twenty times. I thought something horrible had happened to you." He gulps.

"Right."

Emmett's phone rings. "Damn," he mutters as he flips it open. "No, I'm not. Cancel it. I'm sorry, I have another engagement. An urgent _personal_ matter, okay? I know," Emmett runs his hands through his hair, "I know. I'm sorry. There will be other interviews. Just... It's not working out."

I look at him inquisitively. He smiles at me.

"Thank you for the opportunity, anyways. Bye."

"What...?"

"I got an pre-grad interview with Reed Smith. Callahan set it up for me."

"Oh my god, Emmett, that's _amazing_!" I hug him tightly, feeling a little bit my bubbly self.

Emmett grins. "Yeah. I don't actually think they're interested, though. Just answering old favors."

I stare at Emmett's knee. "Yeah. Professor Callahan can call in a lot of favors, can't he?" enough to put someone in jail. Enough to keep two people apart.

Emmett nods.

Then it finally dawns on me. "Wait... You didn't take the interview, did you?"

"Of course not. I'm staying here with you."

I stare at him. "But, Emmett, it's Reed Smith! You can't just-"

"Yes I can. You're worth more than some stupid law firm."

I can't help it, but I'm crying. "But what about the chip on your shoulder? What about being driven as hell? You can't give up on this opportunity, you can't give up just because of me!"

Emmett's eyes are downcast and he wrings his hands nervously.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"Well I... I never told you before, but... Elle, you're the chip on my shoulder. I mean, you're the thing that keeps me going, you're the thing I work for, because if I do well here then maybe you'll want... Maybe you'll want to be with me."

"What?"

"Umm... I love you."


	5. Victory

**I do not own Legally Blonde, any of the characters, or song lyrics. I only own this story :)**

My breath leaves my throat in a rush, and I can't breathe.

~_Umm, I love you_~

I suck in air, trying to stop myself from choking, and the words form without my consent. They slip off of my tongue before I can even think of holding them back. "I love you, too."

Emmett's eyes dart up to meet mine and a huge grin spreads across his face. "You... You do?"

My ears are ringing. "Yes. I love you," I laugh. But the laugh falls flat and my smile fades. I don't feel like celebrating. Because if I make a commitment to Emmett, I would be completely betraying him by having an affair with Callahan. But I _have_ to have an affair with Callahan.

Emmett is oblivious to my empty gaze . He grabs my hands and looks me in the eyes, his face glowing with happiness. "Elle, will you allow me to kiss you?"

I don't look at him.

Emmett kneels on the end of the mattress and gently guides my chin towards him, until I'm looking at him. "Kiss me."

I'm speechless. And then I can't possibly speak, because Emmett's soft lips are on mine.

When I breath in I smell aftershave and crisp paper and leather.

He breaks away and studies my face, gauging my reaction.

For once in the last twenty four hours, I feel lightheaded in a good way. I lay my head on his chest and stay that way, his broad body warming me all the way through.

"Elle. I'm so sorry," Emmett whispers in my hair. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before... It's just, I was so afraid," he laughs wanly.

"Afraid I would reject you?" I mumble.

"Of course. What would a girl like you want with someone like me, ratty corduroy?"

I smile into his shirt. "But you're not that anymore. Besides, I liked you before I gave you a makeover."

"Warner really missed out. I'm sure he would have loved the whole department experience."

"You know, he did. But mostly to peek into the women's changing rooms," I sigh.

Emmett shakes his head. "You could do a lot better than a guy like me."

"I hear that a lot from stupid frat boys in LA. But you're actually wrong. Come on, Mr. Bashful. You're a law student, associate and licensed. You're handsome and funny..."

"You could recite a whole string of compliments and I still wouldn't believe my luck."

"Oh, come on. We both just professed our love. Just shut up already and take it," I tease him.

"Yes ma'am, miss Woods comma Elle." Emmet gives me a feather light kiss. I can see in his eyes that he wants more.

"Don't be afraid," I say.

"But you're hurt. And you should rest. I shouldn't even be doing this, I know you were scared-"

"I'm not scared of you."

The corners of his mouth turn up. "You scare me, Elle. You terrify me and take all my breath away. You always have."

I pout. "You didn't seem to be to scared to tease me all of those times."

"Defense mechanism," he laughs.

I want so much to be with him right now that all memories of last night fly from my mind. I see him in front of me, so close, breath in his scent, and I'm filled with greed and need.

I reach for him and catch him by surprise as I twist my fingers through his brown hair, and kiss him again. It feels even more electric than our first.

I take the opportunity to satiate my hunger for him- no small task since I've decided I love him in the last few hours and have only gotten one taste of him. Emmett is _more_ than happy to oblige, after he gets over being too gentle. But the memories of Callahan only come back when we progress beyond kissing.

We break away and stay silent for a few minutes.

"Elle, why would you lie?"

I start, and sit up. "What? Emmett, you ass, I'm not joking about what I said! You need more self confidence, and I really thought what just happened would prove _something_. I swe-"

"No. You lied about what happened to you."

A tight knot reforms in my stomach. "What?"

"I could tell you were lying when you said it was a stranger. Please. Let me help you. I couldn't live with myself if I knew you were in danger but couldn't stop it."

"Emmett," I plead. "I can't talk about it. I just want to be here, now. With you. Leave what's in the past in-"

"Stop it! I _love_ you. And I just found out that you feel the same way. If you think I'm just going to stand around doing nothing, you're dead wrong."

"It won't happen to me again," I lie. But I know this is dangerous. I won't be able to hide any physical effects, and Emmett knows me well enough to see when I'm hiding something.

He shakes his head. "It shouldn't have happened once. Let me help."

I'm an emotional wreck right now, forget about sleeping with Callahan more than once. What will happen to Emmett if he loves an unfaithful, manipulated prostitute for hire by his boss? _Nothing good_, I think. If he finds out, it'll break his heart. If he doesn't, I'll still probably ruin everything. Either that or Callahan will.

"Emmett... I need time." Time to get out of this, or satisfy Callahan, or bore him, or get emotionally stable.

"I don't understand."

"I can't be with you. Not right now."

"Not right now? I've never done this before, but it's my understanding being in a relationship is the natural progression from love."

"Emmett, really."

He puts his head in his head. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I just don't want to get involved in a time that's so... Emotionally critical."

"Elle, that's why I want to be with you. So you won't be alone when things are... Critical."

"You don't understand, Emmett. Just please, leave me alone. It wouldn't be fair to you if we were together."

"You're right, I don't understand. I'm in love with you, Elle, and just when I think you're mine you... What? Break up with me?" he smiles slightly, his eyes bitter. "I don't know what the hell you mean about 'fairness', but having you would be more than fair for me. Please, Elle, tell me what the real problem is."

"I already told you, I just need time right now."

"For what? To wrap things up with all your other lovers?" Emmett is getting agitated.

"I can't believe you. You could never be happy, no matter what I said. I need you to trust me when I said I _love_ you. I don't just say that to anyone, you ass. Aren't you willing to wait for me?"

"Of course I am. But I hate not knowing what's wrong. What I could help with. What you want to do more than be with me."

"Quit being so insecure. It's annoying."

Emmett stands up, his face red. "How can I not be, Elle? How can I not be insecure around a girl like you?"

"We already went through this, please-"

"Maybe there really are a line of lovers to say goodbye to. If you wanted that, you could get it. I don't know, I don't trust myself to keep you happy. Maybe you'll keep them and see me at the same time. It's more fulfilling that way."

Hot rage flows through me, unrelenting as it works through my veins and takes route in my mind. "You don't trust me," I spit. "After what happened to me last night, did it never occur to you that I might want time to recover before I'm with a man again? Forget your damn sex theory, which is insulting as well as _idiotic_."

"You didn't seem to need time to recover when you kissed me. And we almost had _sex_."

"Don't give yourself so much credit. It wasn't happening any time soon."

Emmett's face deepens it's red color. "Don't act so high and mighty. You wanted it to happen. I mean, come on. You've been naked in front of me for hours. I don't think anything else screams 'desperate for sex' louder."

I gape at him. "So those hours of crying, those were, what? All a ploy to get into your pants? You're a pig."

"You kissed me, Elle. Passionately. And then you told me you didn't want to be with me anytime soon. Excuse me for feeling used."

"I'm seeing someone. I kissed you because I felt sorry for you," I spit, because I can't believe that this is happening. And I want nothing more than to win right now.

Emmett looks like I slapped him. "You... What? You..." his face is blank and I can see the pain in his eyes. "So... You... You don't really love me, do you? This whole thing was some sort of charity? An act of pity for the pathetic loser who couldn't ever possibly have a chance with the girl of his dreams. I can't believe I believed you."

I try to speak but no sound comes out of my mouth.

"So... Does your boyfriend know about your charitable efforts? What, do you have a program set up for all the poor unfortunates in school?"

"You know, I'm not as lustful as you keep on insisting I am. What happened to a guy in love? Obviously you didn't really mean it, either." I don't mean to keep going with this, because I did mean it. But Emmett seems intent on knocking me down. So I'll hit harder. Because, he'll be glad to know, I've finally learned how to be driven as hell.

I see a tear forming in the corner of his eye, and he rubs it away harshly. "I did mean it. But I should never have told you. I should have let you work this out yourself. I'm sure your _boyfriend_ is perfectly capable of protecting you from more rapists. Too bad he was sorely absent when they did this to you the first time. He sounds like he's really good to you. "

"I'm not some helpless idiot. And I didn't get frickin raped. I know what to do, I know how to protect myself!"

Emmett stops short and stares at me."You... You didn't get raped? Then how the hell-" Emmett's eyes grow wide and he stares at the ground, hiding his emotions from my view. "So, your boyfriend did this to you," he says in a perfectly controlled voice.

"Yes," I say, matching his calm tone. But underneath, I'm livid.

He looks at me with his jaw tight and his eyes squarely on mine. "You know that it's still classified as rape if your partner does it. As long as it's against your wishes."

"What if it wasn't against my wishes?" I say, because I know that this will give me the win.

Emmett storms across the room and slams the door behind him.


	6. Believe

**I do not own Legally Blonde, any of the characters, or song lyrics. I only own this story :)**

**BE FOREWARNED- THE F WORD IS USED ONCE IN THIS CHAPTER. I'm sorry if that offends anyone :(**

"Where were you?" Vivienne sidles up to me as I go through the cafeteria line.

I stiffen. "Sick."

She scoffs. "Who calls in sick on the most important day of their first case? Really, what happened?"

I shake my head. "I'm sorry I let you guys down, Vivienne."

She leans in. "Did you sleep with him?" she hisses.

"What?" I exclaim, nearly dropping my tray.

She narrows her eyes at me. "You know who I mean... Teacher's pet."

Shit.

"Have you been talking to Warner?" I accuse.

"I didn't need him to tell me. I saw you kiss him. He didn't see me in the doorway behind Warner."

I shut my mouth, which was slightly agape.

"Well? Where _were_ you?"

"I was in my dorm, okay? Sick."

She studies me critically. "Enid said Emmett broke your door down."

"She noticed that?"

"Enid also told me a few things from her conversation with Emmett. That took place last night. After, apparently, he left your room?"

"What do you want, Vivienne?" I say, because I don't want to know what Emmett told Enid about yesterday afternoon.

"Do you want to hear Emmett's synopsis of yesterday?"

I glare at her. "Vivienne, don't you think that this is sort of childish?"

"I'm young at heart," she sneers.

I walk over to an empty table and sit down, but Vivienne follows me and pulls up a chair.

"First you made Emmett believe you were in distress so that he would let his guard down, then you tricked him into thinking you loved him, then you told him you and your boyfriend were into rough sex and he should fuck off."

My heart sinks. Emmett thinks that I'm a horrible person. And the worst thing is... He sort of got the whole thing right.

"Are you here to reprimand me?" I ask her.

"Wow, you're not denying any of it. I have to say, Elle, I seriously misjudged you. I mean, I was under the impression that you were a _nice_ slut. But I guess the bubbly ones are always the biggest bitches."

"Funny, I was under the impression that you were too proper to swear like a sailor."

She rolls her eyes. "You caught me on a bad day."

Just then Warner appears at her shoulder.

"Well hello, Marilyn." he greets me in a mocking tone. "Looks like you'll make partner now. You've really... earned it."

My blood boils. "Looks like you're still flunking, dating someone who doesn't love you, and acting like an ass. A lot can change in a day, can't it?"

He glares at me. "Oh, grow up, Elle. You know, I never really thought you would stoop this low, but after the way you acted when we were together, I should have guessed."

"How did she act?" Vivienne asks.

"Like a prostitute in designer clothes," Warner says.

Within a few seconds I stand up, push away from the table, and slap him across the face.

I'm vaguely aware of Vivienne gasping and Warner cussing me out, but I don't spare another glance at them, the match made in frickin serious, stuck up heaven. Instead, I move with purposeful strides until I'm out of the cafeteria and far across the green.

"I'm not into rough sex," I say.

A girl in jogging clothes slows down for a second to glance at me, and then keeps moving down the paving. An older looking student with a bushy beard wanders closer towards me from the tree he was under- to eavesdrop, I assume.

Emmett dutifully keeps his eyes on the textbook in his lap. "The more lies you tell me the more I'm hurt, you know. I never guessed you were cruel."

"I'm _not. _And I don't have a boyfriend."

Emmett looks up at me, his eyes accusing and hot. "Then what the _hell_? What's going on?"

"I was feeling vindictive. That's why I told you those things."

"I don't know... I don't know if I can believe you. I don't know if I want to talk right now."

"I meant it. I love you. And I know that it's messed up already, but it can't be over. What I said, and what I have to figure out, they're just tiny obstacles. Because I _believe_ in happy ever after."

Emmett stands up, gently closing his book. "How beautiful, Elle. And how much I want to believe you. You know how much you've changed since you got here, right? The first day you were naive, childish, and confused. Now you're so much stronger, but I still see that innocence and hope. It's one of the reasons I fell in love. But you obviously still don't understand, that what you're saying, life doesn't work that way sometimes. It sure as hell hasn't ever worked that way for me. Why should now be any different?"

"Because you've worked for it! You've been given a chance, to rise above the bad stuff, make something out of your life that makes you happy. I thought you were a firm believer in all of that, why are you suddenly beyond hope?"

"Because you were my hope. _Were_." Emmett shakes his head and walks away.

"Please!" I shout after him, but his head doesn't turn.

I stand there, breathing heavily, in the middle of the sunny green, students passing on all sides.

"Wait!" I shout, running after him. "Wait! I need to know, please, have you given up on me?"

Emmett stops walking, at least, but he doesn't turn around.

I huff and puff my way up to him.

"Are you asking if I still love you?" he says at last.

"I don't know... I think so."

"Love doesn't disappear overnight. Only will to pursue it does."

"But I'm right here! You don't have to pursue anything, it doesn't have to be complicated!"

"You're here now, and I should be wildly happy. But I was wildly happy last night, and you weren't there for me then. Why weren't you there when it counted, Elle? I can't even answer, and you can't even tell the truth about it. Either you were raped or you had rough sex with your nonexistent boyfriend. Or maybe you were experimented on by aliens, I don't damn know!"

"Is it so important?"

"I have to understand why you were so scared, why you lied, why you lied again, why you didn't trust me... Maybe those are all symptoms of post traumatic stress, but it doesn't fit you."

"I have to tell you something."

"Nothing about it fits. None of the things you've said, or ways you acted, or things I know about you make sense together."

"Emmett. I have to tell you something."

Something like doubt, distrust, and consternation crosses his face. "I'm tired of listening. I can't imagine anything you'd talk about that I would want to hear."

I clear my throat, and, feeling foolish, start to sing.

"How about love?

Have you ever been in love?

Cause if you have, you'll know

That love never accepts a defeat..." My voice is breathy and scared, but I'm determined to do this.

"Elle! What the hell are you doing?"

"What? I've broken out in song in public places before. So have you!"

Emmett glances around at the passing twenty-somethings.

"I don't actually think..."

"You're a singer. You said it helps you emphasize points."

"Yes, but those times... They were just out of pure adrenaline. I was trying to add some dimension to my life."

I can't help giggling. "No, you're just a closet fan of high school musical, an you thought it would be really cool in real life."

Emmett smiles, the first time he's smiled at me since our kiss.

"I'm a _huge_ Zefron fan. That solo number in HSM two totally made me hot."

I gaze at him in surprise. "How did you know he has a solo in the second one?"

Emmett looks uncomfortable, like he's trying to hide something. "I... Don't. Doesn't he have a solo in all of them?"

I narrow my eyes. "No... Only in two and three. And it would have been much easier for you to mention the first movie, because that's the most popular. Which means..."

Emmett waves me away. "Forget about law, you should have become a detective Miss Woods."

"Oh. My. God. You _are_ a fan of high school musical!" I scream at him.

"No! Elle, that's ridiculous!"

"OMIGOD!"

"Honestly, I don't believe-"

I put up my hand to stop him.

"Just pretend I'm Zac Efron, and enjoy," I say solemnly. Emmett looks red, but he doesn't interrupt.

"Have you ever been in love?

Cause if you have, you'll know

That love never accepts a defeat

No challenge it can't meet

No place it cannot go

Don't say no to a woman in love...

I'M NOT GONNA STOP, THAT'S, WHO I AM

I'LL GIVE IT ALL I GOT, THAT, IS MY PLAN

BET ON IT, BET ON IT, BET ON IT, BET ON-"

"Elle!" Emmett splutters, bending over with laughter.

My voice drops to a serene warble again.

"Don't laugh when I say love

Don't think that I'm naive

Because even a person who's smart

Can listen to their heart

Can listen and believe

So believe in what love can achieve..."

Emmett grins and takes me in his arms. Hesitating for just a second, he leans into me and kisses me.

Before the heat can fully run through my veins, Emmett breaks away and kneels on the cement, looking

up at me with those perfect, shining eyes that I thought I'd lost forever.

"I think I heard something about an explanation? Elle Woods... Will you skip class with me?" he says.

I smile back at him. "How could I say no?"


End file.
